


A Kiss To Heal

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine broke up and Kurt went to Scandals to have a night out that doesn't involve feelings or complications. What he doesn't know is that one Sebastian Smythe has secretly wanted him for long and has now a chance to admit he has done so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt in my ask: Kurt and Blaine broke up and Kurt went to Scandals to forget. Sebastian has wanted Kurt for long; he asks him to dance, and then they kiss.

The music is pumping loud in his ears, basses sounding so strong that Kurt can almost feel his heart beat in his brain. He’s not sure if it’s the music or the little shot of tequila he just had, but he doesn’t mind that much. As long as he’s not too stoned and still pretty aware of what happens around him, Kurt is decided to let it go for one night. 

His heart is broken and though a night at Scandals is a mere consolation, at least he is not “staying at home, whimpering under covers about the evil dwarf”, like Santana would say.

He’s more used to gay bars now, with all of his New York living, and when you don’t get yourself into dangerous situations, it’s not that bad at all. Indeed, at least he can enjoy the fact that three guys already asked for his number. He must have turned hot since he’s been living far from Lima. Coming back to visit Burt and Carole didn’t include tonight, but it’s sort of happening and it doesn’t feel bad.

He’s almost about to ask the boy behind the counter to fill his glass again, when a voice behind his ear makes him startle, warm breath brushing over the frame of his ear.

“The last person I thought I’d see in such a place …” The voice comes hoarse and a little dizzy, but Kurt recognizes it anyway.

Therefore he lets his stool spin and he turns to Sebastian Smythe, his legs crossed and his face steady – maybe alcohol calms him somehow, when it’s not too much.

“The last person I thought I’d see in a gay bar after your angelic redemption.” Kurt jokes, but he lifts his chin, his blood already turning into fire at the challenge. He has grown up now. Sebastian isn’t even worth it as a rival anymore. 

When he actually gazes at Sebastian though, his breath chokes a little and Kurt is forced to keep it not to cough comically.

He’s still the way Kurt remembered him, but his hair is a lot shorter and his gaze is a little less aggressive. Kurt didn’t think Sebastian would have taken this new good boy attitude so seriously. He tries not to stare at where his light blue polo leaves his gorgeous arms bare, and instead he looks up to his face.

Sebastian seems to have noticed the gaze, “Like what you see?”

“So Smythe of you to ask,” Kurt jokes and he’s a little surprised at himself when his lips tilt up into a smile.

“Well, I have to keep up for the time I’m being good somehow,” Sebastian jokes back and it’s even more awkward when he smiles back at Kurt, “If I don’t, I’ll be dead. Boring. Just like you.”

Kurt shakes his head and washes the smile off of his face. This must be the reason why Blaine broke up with him. He’s fucking boring.

“You really couldn’t help but screwing my night, could you?” He asks, his tone freshly annoyed and bitter as he stands up from the stool.

As soon as he does though, long but steady fingers wrap around his arm, keeping him from going. When Kurt turns and looks at where Sebastian is tugging him, he can’t help but spread his eyelids. They’ve never touched before, except for when they shook each other’s hand. But this is completely different. It’s rushed and natural and looks less of a challenge than it should be. In fact, it’s awkward that Sebastian has let his pride down long enough to do such a thing and keep Kurt from going.

“Don’t go.” Kurt looks up to meet his gaze, but he’s already speaking again. “Do you feel like dancing?”

As much as Kurt would just want to leave, he is suddenly aware that this is not just a request to dance. He knows that in the words there’s also an apology and that he won’t get a better one, so he’d better accept it. Now that he thinks about it, maybe he’s been too instinctive. Sebastian didn’t even know the joke would have hurt him, he doesn’t know about anything.

“Dancing?” Kurt lifts his eyebrows then. “How come you wanna dance with me?”

Sebastian just smiles and Kurt wouldn’t want to find his smile as attractive as it is; but at the same time, he’s here to feel light and let go, and maybe even if doesn’t want to let go in the worst ways, he can at least let himself think spontaneously.

“Because I know you want to dance with me,” Sebastian winks and tugs his arm a little, “I’m being generous.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning again, “You’re being an asshole.”

“What’s new about that?” Sebastian shrugs and then Kurt steps towards him slowly.

It doesn’t matter how sad he has been feeling, he won’t let Sebastian take over him so easy. Maybe it’s about time to show him that Kurt’s got the charm too. He lifts on his toes, leans his hands onto Sebastian’s chest – the touch is completely new and it feels awkward, but at the same time, Sebastian’s body is warm and pleasant, unlike his personality – and reaches for his ear with his lips.

“I so want to dance with you right now,” His mouth is so close to Sebastian’s face that he’s sure Sebastian heard him even though Kurt is just whispering over the music, “but I also know you want to dance with me even more.”

Sebastian stiffens under his touch and Kurt didn’t expect such a reaction. He doesn’t even know if the words he’s spoken are true actually. He had just said it to show Sebastian that he isn’t the kind of person who stands and sinks after the blow. He fights back. And that’s what he wanted to do.

Therefore, Kurt has really no idea why Sebastian’s hands are now leant on his hips, holding him closely so that he can’t go. He peaks over Sebastian’s shoulder to notice that some guys are looking at them curiously and he knows they’re giving some awkward show.

“What are you doing?” Kurt can’t help but ask in Sebastian’s ear, breathing in when Sebastian starts tugging him more towards the dancerfloor, his mouth almost brushing Kurt’s neck and making him all tensed and rigid for a few moments.

“Dancing with you,” Sebastian murmurs easily, letting them slide between the grinding bodies in the crowd.

When Sebastian actually kisses his neck, mouth sweetly sucking at the end of it before he lets go of Kurt’s skin, Kurt tilts his head back to look into his eyes, “This doesn’t look like dancing.”

Sebastian smirks a little and winks through the colored lights, “It’s mouth-dancing.”

Kurt can’t help the giggle that breaks his grimace, “You’re not even funny, you know that, right? In fact, that sounded lame.”

“I try my best.” Sebastian shrugs, but his hands never leave Kurt’s hips, not even for a moment. “And you were laughing, so stop being a bitch to me, would you?”

“It’s the pay-back.” Kurt jokes but then, when Sebastian leans in, seemingly going to kiss him, Kurt trails back with his eyes wide open, “Hey, no, what do you think you’re doing?” He asks, his heart starting to beat faster as he swallows and looks straight into Sebastian’s eyes.

“Kissing you.” Sebastian answers easily and he moves in again.

Kurt presses his hands on Sebastian’s chest, trying to pull him away because all of a sudden, he has no idea what it’s happening. How come Sebastian wants to kiss him? Maybe it’s just to mock the way Kurt kisses after.

“Why?” He manages to ask, but before he knows it his fingers aren’t pressing to push Sebastian away anymore; instead, they’re wrapped around his t-shirt, soft and thin layer between them, so much that he can feel the heat coming from Sebastian’s skin underneath it.

Sebastian looks straight into his eyes and for a few moments his face is emotionless, frozen like he’s considering what to say or not. Then, he breathes in just a little and Kurt jolts when he feels his long thumb brushing his hipbone over the material of his own shirt.

“Because I wanted to do so for such a long time.”

Kurt stiffens and blinks incredulously, “What?”

Sebastian’s gaze is now intense and even if Kurt thinks this is unreal and impossible, he can easily read some dark shadow of desire around his irises. But this doesn’t change the fact that Sebastian wanting him in any way is one of the craziest things Kurt has ever heard. 

“I, huh, fuck.” Sebastian articulates, rolling his eyes and suddenly looking a little uncomfortable at the conversation. When he gazes back at Kurt though, he’s evidently trying to put his pieces up together. “I started feeling these things in my chest whenever I saw you …”

Kurt’s heart is beating fast now, tensed with the fondness of staring at a boy who looks so scared from his feelings and the shock of Sebastian liking him at the same time. It’s hard to come back to reality when it just feels like an awkward dream.

“Whenever you saw … me?” He asks blinking, but Sebastian just moves in slowly, not daring to answer

Which means the answer is quite clear.

And the fact that he is moving slowly, like he is silently asking Kurt if this movement is a good answer rather than words he probably can’t speak out loud, proves it.

Kurt wants to ask, wants it so bad and so much, the shock of the news sinking inside him quickly; but at the same time, the slight pressure of Sebastian’s lips on his neck felt so amazing that he can’t help but wonder how a real kiss would feel like. How it would be to just taste him and let Sebastian taste him back. What if he allows it though? It’s just a kiss. It won’t hurt anybody.

So he breathes in and doesn’t fight back, his gaze shifting between Sebastian’s eyes and his lips.

And then it just happens.

Sebastian moves in and he pulls Kurt closer by his hips, making their mouths smash together a little clumsily. Kurt closes his eyes, a long shiver running through his spine as he feels awkwardly thrilled and confused at the same time at the idea of kissing this boy he’s hated for so long. 

But Sebastian feels amazing.

Even when his mouth is just a little open and his lips are moving to suck Kurt’s gently, a sexy slow motion that makes Kurt way hotter than rough kisses would, he is unbelievably controlled, Kurt notices, so good at kissing in general.

He doesn’t push his tongue in, not even for a moment, way too kindly, almost as if he isn’t sure Kurt would want it. So Kurt does, a moment later. His tongue flicks and taps along Sebastian’s half-shut mouth sweetly and when Sebastian opens, Kurt pushes in, finally tasting the inside. 

Sebastian’s fingers wrap around his waist more tightly and he gets pulled a little until their bodies are rubbing together for the merest of moments.

When they part slowly and Kurt opens his eyes almost in slow motion, everything is dazed and even less real. His heart is hammering dangerously while he shifts his gaze to look into Sebastian’s eyes.

Their bodies are close, Kurt’s thigh is between Sebastian’s legs, but they’re suspended and they won’t move from this position. Instead, Sebastian licks his lower lip nervously, looking like he’s just done something that he might regret. For the first time since Kurt has met him, Sebastian looks so insecure that it is impossible not to feel some compassion towards him. And that is why Kurt adjusts his lips into a smile. 

He leans on his toes again until he’s reaching Sebastian’s ear, not minding the other boy’s confused expression at the movement, and he wraps his arms around his neck to whisper, “How about we actually dance now?”

The fact that Sebastian sniggers beside Kurt’s cheek must mean that he agrees with his proposition.   
 


End file.
